DESCRIPTION: The aim of the Indiana Schools Research Apprentice Program (ISRAP) is to stimulate and help prepare disadvantaged high school students to pursue a higher education plan and career in science or in a health profession. The program's three objectives are to increase the pool of disadvantaged high school students electing education and careers in biomedical research or health professions; to establish ongoing relationships among disadvantaged high school students, teachers, and the biomedical research community; and to provide research projects that lead apprentices to master a set of learning objectives. Ten third- and 4th-year disadvantaged high school student research apprentices will be selected based on academic performance, recommendations of their teachers, and expressed interest. Two high school teacher apprentices will be selected based on their application, recommendation of the principal, and numbers of disadvantaged students taught. IUSM faculty with experience in similar programs and strong research activities will be selected as mentors. Each apprentice will be assigned an eight-week summer research project supervised by a faculty mentor. Apprentices will also participate in special presentations on topics such as library use, animal use in education and research, ethics, career options, college preparation, and health careers. Teacher apprentices will also plan and implement new efforts to apply insights from the summer research experience in their classrooms or laboratories. At the end of the summer program, apprentices will complete an evaluation questionnaire, and mentors will complete a report on each apprentice. Teacher apprentices will report on the application of their research insights in a mid-year presentation. Teacher apprentices and mentors will be surveyed later in the year to assess the nature and value of ongoing relationships among mentors and teachers. The IUSM will maintain contact with students annually to collect information on academic and career status.